sots_the_pitsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Категория:Рецепты
Здесь заполняем все известные рецепты, как оружие, медицина и еда. А картинки позже заполним. С ув. Толкне. Все рецепты, мобы и айтемы есть на thePITopedia Рецепты 1. Food (рецепты) Приготовленное мясо = Сырое мясо (бонус: 50 голод) Энергетик = Экзотический протеин + Первичный бульён + Гигантские Митохондрии (бонус: 50 голод + скорость + исцеление) Fortifying sandwich = Черствый хлеб + Безопастное мясо + Бесопастный сыр (бонус: 150 голод) Punget meat = Raw meat + scent gland (bonus: 60 food) Hero Sotswhich = Cooked Meat + Tarka Warbread + Hiver cheese (bonus: 300 Food ) Roast Beast = 3x Raw Weat + 2x Bindings (bonus: 200 food) Seafood Combo = Soylent Vines + Ku'sulto Lobstercake + Wuuna Seacucumber (bonus: 180 food) Sotswich = Tarka Warbread + Cooked Meat (bonus: 160 Food) Blandwich = Moldy Bread + Rotten Cheese + Raw meat '' 2. Weapon or Toolkit *Agressive Antibiotics = Moldy Bread + Anti-Bodies - антибиотик (снижает до 4х уровней болезни) *Pheremone Bait = Desease extract + Scent Gland (bonus: Berserk causing grenade - Arcosian) *Element X + Quantum Capacitor + Nanowire= ? *Sharpening kit = 2xHeavy Claw + 2xRazorteeth + Bindings (создает Sharperning Kit.) *Mine trap = Grenade + Cyber-connector + Sparker (создает мини ловушка) *Ersatz Sharpening Kit = 2 x Heavy Claw + 2 x Razor Claws + Bindings (создает ???) *Pulse Resonator = Soft Screen + Cybernetic Brain + Sonic Nodule (Reveals traps) *Ballistic Kit = Rifle parts + Electronic parts + Servos (создает Ballistic Kit) *Cyber Scrambler = Cyber Brain + Energy Cell + Electronic Parts (Граната против роботов - вводит их в состояние берсерка и они атакуют всех подряд, включая друг друга) *Diagnostic Chip = Logic Circuit + Cybernetic Brain ( Identifies biomods. То есть, идентифицирует биомодули, чтобы определить какой параметр биомодули. Который дает положительный или отрицательный бонус) проверено *Electronic Bypass = Electronic Parts + Cyber Brain проверенно взломщик для компьютеров 20% бонус *Improvised Lockpick = Razorteeth + Bindings + Bone Slivers (импровизированные отмычки для взлома дверей и контейнеров, +15 к навыку взлома) *Improvised Medkit = Bindings + Serum + Antibiotics + Bone Slivers (импровизированный медпакет) *Lifter Pack = Element X + Composite Cloth + Nano-Wire + Power Source (Energy Cell confirmed to work. Only one lifter pack can be used at a time) *Rosetta Brain = Hiver Brain Crystals + Logic Circuit + Soft Screen + Energy Cell 2.1 *Hinge spike = heavy claw + shotgun shells + acid suck (bonus: open locked door + Sabin Stargem) *Door spike = punch claw + 2x shotgun shells +giant mitochondria (bonus: open locked door + 70 dmg) *Breaching Spike = Heavy Claw + Shotgun Shell + Acid Sack (70 dmg to door) 2.2 Mele weapon *Razor Fists = Razorteeth + Bindings + Composite Cloth проверенно- боевая перчатка *Adamantium Claws = Living Steel + Cyber-Connector + Nano-Wire + Adamantium Resin *Adamantium Sword = Lighting Blade + Adamantium Resin + Bindings + Unstable Isotopes (создает меч из адамантиума) *Venom sword = Sword + 3 Poison gland + Duct tape 2.3 Weapon *X-Ray Rifle = Laser Rifle + X-Ray Transducer + Photonic Amplifier + Bindings *Rage Beam = Sonic Nodule + Hiver Brain Crystals + Bindings + Rifle Parts проверенно пушка, работающая на бакпаках *Laser Rifle = Rifle Parts + Superconductors + Photonic Amplifier + Quantum Capacitors + Bindings (Лазерный автомат, просто бластер) проверенно урон выше чем у обычного лазерного автомата *Stun Gun = Gun Parts + Sonic Nodule + Electronic Parts + Energy Cells (создает звуковый пистолет. Does not work using Rifle Parts + Energy Cell or Rifle Parts + Fuel Cel) *Laser Rifle + Photonic Amp + Superconductor + Bindings = ?? *Heavy Slug Thrower = Mag Rifle + Microfurnace + Nanowire + Superconductors (не такой как Heavy Slugs. Это другой тип.) *Sniper Rifle = Rifle + Optics + Binding (создает снайперка. Works with basic Bolt-Action Rifle) 2.4 Ammunition *Energy Pack = 4x Energy Cells + Binding (создает энергетический ящик для перезарядки лазерного оружия бакпак) *Heavy slugs = molecular neutronium + shell casings + element X (For heavy ballistic weapons. - Sabin Stargem) 2.5 Armor *Grav Boots = Energy cell + Element X + ? + Combat boots + Binding *Chitin Plate Armor = Composite Cloth + Bindings + Chitin + Chitin + Chitin (Хитина именно 3!) *????? = Razor Fists + Chitin Exo Armour *Quantum Scan Helmet (Квантовый шлем-сканер?) = Casing Fragments + Optics + Quantum Capacitors + Electronic Parts (Шлем, при надевании которого вы получаете эффект, аналогичный пси-способности "life sence", т.е. видеть существ (не уверен насчёт роботов), которые не доступны вашему взору (за стенами, в другой комнате и т.д.)) *Targeting Helmet (Наводящий шлем/Шлем стрелка) = Casing Fragments + Optics + Logic Curcits + Bindings (Даёт + 15% точности к любому стрелковому оружию (не уверен насчёт кол-ва процентов)) 3. Medic (рецепты) *Anti-Venom = Serum + Poison Sac (антидот. Снимает яд L1 уровня) *Hum Gum = Sonic Nodule + Exotic Proteins (Heals confusion and berserk) (проверено, дает 3х Hum Gum, якобы выводит из оглушения и берсерка) *Steroidal Enhancers = Vitamins + Mutagen + Exotic Protein + Scent Gland (bonus: These muscle injectors can permanently increase might but improper use has a chance of causing brain damage. (+1 might)) *Med-Kit = Bindings + Antiboitics + Bone slivers + Serum (Обычная аптечка. Требуется лаборатория)